


HAWT

by Anonymous



Category: Fake News FPF
Genre: Gen, missplaced comment fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone wrote "Sooooo hot. I will cry if someone doesn't write this . . . " It was obviously a misplaced comment. I filled it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HAWT

"Jooooooooooooooon..."  
  
Jon unstuck his forehead from his desk with a sound the was uncomfortably close to Velcro. "What, Stephen?"  
  
"It's sooooo hot!" Stephen said, dramatically flinging himself down on Jon's couch.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed," Jon replied. "The air conditioning should be back on in time for the show, though, so we're just going to have to tough it out."  
  
"I can do that," Stephen said, straightening suddenly as his demeanor changed from 'teenage girl' to 'teenage girl with issues of masculinity'. "I'm not complaining."  
  
"Then what are you here for Stephen."  
  
"I need someone to write my segment!" he replied. "If they don't I'll cry!"  
  
Jon stared at him. "Stephen, our staff of fourteen writers are just down the hall."  
  
"Okay, thanks, bye!" Stephen dashed out of the room.  
  
Jon regarded the space his senior correspondent had just vacated, decided that he was dehydrated, and went to go get himself a bottle of water before he called someone a dick on national television again.


End file.
